Transformations in the Pokemon City
by The True Silph
Summary: People are starting to turn into pokemon in Station Gear City, is it for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rises

First, "A Trip Through the Hourglass" is on hiatus until further notice.

Second, this story may seem simular to other stories, please don't get mad.

Lastly, I don't own Pokemon, that honor is held by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.

Life was normal in the small city of Station Gear City, until the first "event".

Chapter 1: Darkness Rises...

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! An alarm clock was going off until it was struck grogily by the striking young man who it arosed from his slumber. This young man is named Johnathan, he is about 5 feet 5 inches tall, 14 years old, has blue eyes, and red hair.

"Johnathan time for breakfast!" a voice from the other side of the door called out (his mom).

"Okay, I'm up." John called back. Moving slugishly, John got dressed and left his room. Walking into the kitchen, he inhaled a plate of waffles, downed a glass of orange juice, thew on his backpack and shoes, and ran out the door. "If I'm late I'll never hear the end of it." John muttered to nobody in particular.

"Here's a water bottle, catch," John's sister Lilith said while tossing a water bottle to John. "and give me back my favorite T-shirt."

Taking a quick sip from his water bottle, John stated, "If I stole your favorite T-shirt, then I'm an absol." (Heh, heh, heh. This is kinda fun.) No sooner did the final word come from his mouth as he started to feel an itching sensation all over his body. He put his head in his paws and felt an excrutiating pain on the right side of his forhead. Wait, paws? As he fell to all fours his skeletal structure was repositioning itself in a very painful way. His clothes fell off as he finished his transformation into an Absol. "What happened to me?" John asked in a louder voice than he ment to, it was all he could do not to scream.

Around ten minutes after John turned into an Absol, a young lady named Amanda woke up. She is 5 feet 3 inches tall, 14 years old, has green eyes, and raven black hair with golden bangs. As she got out of bed, she grabbed a bottle of water, and took a massive gulp. (This is looking familiar...) Thoughts of Umbreons crossed her mind as she thougt about today's lessons. She felt an itching sensation all over her body, her (small) chest shrunk in, her body became leathe, as her eyes turned red. She felt her bones reorganizing themselzes painfuly, as she fell to all fours landing on her body was covered in black fur with golden rings in it. (...that's why it looked familier.) Amanda let out a deafening scream, but nobody seemed to hear it.

At the same time as Amanda's transformation, a young man named Zack and his identical twin brother Cody, both were 5 foot 4 inches, 14 years old, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. They both drank out of a bottle of water and started talking about Weaviles. (Here we go again.) Their fingers turned into claws as their hair turned into the upwards plume that all Weaviles have. The shrank as their skin turned blue and their eyes turned red.

"Cool!" they said to eachother in unison. "This is awesome!"

Sorry to leave off there, but chapter 2 is coming soon! PM me to tell me your transformation ideas, but no legendaries or dittos. See ya' later!


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness RisesPart 2

I don't own Pokemon, that honor is held by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.

Chapter 2: Darkness Rises...Part 2

Two hours after Zack, Cody, Amanda, and John transformed, Max (who will come back later) called John and asked, "Hey, are you coming to school?" John hit the speaker button on his cell phone that just happened to be open perfectly and said, "I can't...I'm not feeling well today." John hung up the phone clumsily. John wondered if anyone else from his class had transformed into a pokemon, so he decided to call Amanda and asked, "Hey Amanda, are you at school?"

Amanda responded, "No I'm not feeling well today."

"That's interesting, that's what I said when Max called me." John stated. "Zack and Cody are also feeling under the weather," Amanda said "are you sick?"

John replied by saying, "I'm feeling weird... how do I explain it?"

"Like you aren't in your own body?" Amanda suggested.

"Yeah," John said, "That's exactly what it is, how did you know?"

"I'm feeling the same way," Amanda replied, "so are Zack and Cody, but they were also laughing manicly, I don't trust them all that much. Want to video chat with Zack and Cody?"

"Okay..." John said nervously, "I'm all ready when you are."

When the video chat started everyone was surprised with what they saw.

"Who's Weaviles and Umbreon?" John asked.

"Amanda here, I'm the Umbreon John." Amanda said.

"Zack and Cody here." Cody said.

"Let's play the which one is Cody game." Zack said.

"No, let's figure out what happened first." John said.

"Fine," Zack said, "what happened?"

"We drank bottled water and talked about Weaviles." Cody said.

"I drank bottled water and thought about Umbreons for today's lesson." Amanda said.

"I also drank bottled water and told my sister 'If I stole your T-shirt I'm an absol' that's what I said." John said.

Chapter 2 has ended, next time we're talking dragons. Please PM me about transformation ideas. This is The True Silph signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon's Dance

I don't own Pokemon, that honor is held by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.

Chapter 3: Dragon's Dance

A young lady named Lily was feeling thirsty when she woke up, so she gulped down a bottle of water and started drawing a Dragonair. She felt and saw her arms and legs meld to her body and her body become serpentine. Her body turned blue and white as her transformation into a dragonair was compleated. She recived an invite to a video chat and without thinking, she accepted.

"We drank bottled water and talked about Weaviles." Cody said.

"I drank bottled water and thought about Umbreons for today's lesson." Amanda said.

"I also drank bottled water and told my sister 'If I stole your T-shirt I'm an absol' that's what I said." John said.

"Hello." Lily said nervously.

"Lily?" Amanda asked in shock.

"Yes..." Lily said, "so are we all pokemon?"

"Yes." Zack and Cody said in perfect unison.

"Yeah." John said a bit slower.

"As you can see." Amanda said.

"We should meet up face to face." Amanda suggested.

"Good idea," Cody said.

"but people could try to catch us in Pokeballs." Zack finished.

Three hours later at John's house, every known person who'd been transformed into a pokemon. Those assembled were Amanda, Lily, Zack, Cody, and John.

"We need to decide how to reveal what happened." John stated. Everyone in the room nodded agreement. Lily started looking around the room with a look of interest on her Dragonair face.

"Why don't we just show everyone?" Lily asked.

"Could work." Zack said.

"Or not." Cody said.

"We don't know until we find out." the twins said in unison.

"I think it could work." Amanda said. Everyone looked at the computer as a video chat request came from Max (remember chapter 1). John hit the accept button.

"Yo, what's up?" Max asked, "Where are you John?"

"I'm the Absol, Zack and Cody are the Weaviles, Amanda is the Umbreon, and Lily is the Dragonair." John said.

"How?" Max asked while taking a sip of water. "Imagine if I turned into an Arcanine right now." Max joked. Max gasped in pain as his ears moved to the top of his head and fur grew over every part of his body. He fell onto his paws and howled in pain. After his transfomation into Arcanine finished, he asked, "What happened?"

"It must be the water." John said.

"What did you say, it's the water?" Max asked.

"It's a hpothesis we've created because we all drank water before we transformed.

That's the end of chapter 3. PM me for ideas you want to see in the story.


End file.
